Leveling of a base of a manufacturing work machine or of a conveyance device arranged on the base is extremely important in order to guarantee the work by the manufacturing work machine. The leveling of the base or the conveyance device (hereinafter, there are cases in which this is described as an “adjustment target body”) is work in which the inclination angle of the adjustment target body is set to a predetermined inclination angle, for example, the adjustment target body is set to be level, and, ordinarily, is performed by adjusting the heights of leg sections which support the adjustment target body. In the manufacturing work machine described in the following PTL, a leveling instrument which is arranged on the base is imaged by an imaging device, and the adjustment amounts of the heights of the leg sections are calculated based on imaging data thereof. A worker adjusts the heights of the leg sections to obtain the calculated adjustment amounts.
PTL 1: JP-A-2012-220444